


紀錄者

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 千二, 楽ヤマ, 樂大和
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 那些王國都已不復存在，新的城市建立在舊的遺跡之上，人類朝著未知的世界前進，荒原中的曾經被遺忘，僅存斷垣殘壁隱沒在荒煙蔓草。
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku, Nikaidou Yamato/Yuki
Kudos: 4





	紀錄者

**Author's Note:**

> *楽ヤマ←千。  
> *海軍上將、海盜王、魔法師。  
> *各種我流。  
> *二階堂大和，生日快樂。

「你這裡東西挺多的。」

魔法師一進門，就看見那人倚著架子，手中拿著他的實驗品朝他揮手。

哦，還挺有活力，幾天前他才在海邊撿到像一塊破布一樣被海浪沖上岸的男人，現在就可以活蹦亂跳，看來恢復得不錯。

「你還挺自動的，看來是傷得不夠重。」

「喂喂！話不是這麼說的把？」

「如果你繼續搖晃你手上的瓶子，就會是那樣。」

男人臉上的表情瞬間僵硬，停止了原本的動作，小心翼翼地將手中的瓶子放回架上。那動作看得他有些想笑。

「騙你的。」

男人在短短的時間裡變化了數次，呆楞、惱怒、隱忍，最後回歸平靜。

他看著有趣，見他沒再繼續動那些實驗品，倒也沒有再多做解釋——其實是真的很危險，輕則重傷，重則送命。

魔法師在一個夜晚發現這個男人，彼時他正在採集一種只有在暴風雨過後的海岸邊才會出現的生物，沒想到會踩著一個人。

踩是踩到了，原本以為是屍體，正要踩過去的時候，他的腳踝被握住了，怎麼掙脫都掙脫不開，無奈之下只好將人帶了回去。

哦，當然是用傳送魔法，他的使魔回老家了不好召喚，魔法師一個人是搬不動的。

不過如果使魔有跟來，他應該也不會把這個人帶回來。

魔法師最怕麻煩了，而這個男人看上去就是滿身麻煩。

魔法師曾經問過一次男人的身世與為何會出現在沙灘上，男人沈默許久，久到他因為他不會回答了，轉身回去做自己的事情，男人才在爐火灼燒木頭的嗶剝聲中開口：「他背叛我。」

聲音低沈沙啞，壓抑著情緒。

哦，為情所困，還是個男人。

之後他們再也沒有提前相關的話題，男人留了下來，成天在法師塔裡頭閒晃，偶爾會晃到旁邊的漁村喝酒，還會給他帶點小東西。

他沒有給他錢，這應該是他自己弄來的。

在治療的時候魔法師稍微推測過，男人膚色微黑，些許曬傷的痕跡，手上有著厚繭，身上還有一些舊疤。

海盜。

麻煩的人。

但魔法師看著那些小東西，到底沒有趕走他。

當北風將大地染白的時候，魔法師接到了昔日同窗的來信。

他凝視著信上整齊的文字，字裡行間將男人的來歷與可能帶來的麻煩委婉地告訴了他。

儘管知道善於占卜與情報的同窗寄來這麼一封信，僅是關心他而做出的舉動，他還是有些後悔。

後悔在上一封信的時候用過份在乎的語氣提起了那個男人。

畢竟同窗總是那麼了解他。

「我得走了。」

他抬眼看著男人，對方看著他，重複了一次他要走了。

「⋯⋯貴族之子，海盜之王，躲了這麼久，這就要走了？」他看著臉色瞬間慘白的男人，卻管不住自己的嘴：「等不及要去找身份高貴的海軍上將⋯⋯咳咳！」

男人收回拳頭，雙眼赤紅，喘著氣沒有說話。

魔法師平復了一下呼吸，肚子隱隱作痛，一個小法術可以解決的問題，他卻沒有動手。

不管是對誰。

銀白再度覆蓋了世界，魔法師放下了許久沒有進展的研究，踏出了法師塔。

他在紛飛的大雪中走進了一間酒館，這間酒館是這座位於交通樞紐上的大城市中，最熱鬧的一間，號稱可以打聽到任何想知道的事情。

他點了一杯酒，也沒要喝的意思，就只是靜靜地坐在那。或許是打扮，或許是身上散發出的氣場，硬是沒有人來打擾他。

魔法師施了一個小法術，聽著客人們天南地北地聊著天。

按耐著情緒聽了許久，他終於聽見了自己想聽到的。

南方王國的國王之子、史上最年輕的海軍上將，與大名鼎鼎的海盜王，在海上展開一場驚天動地的戰鬥後，雙雙墜海，不知所蹤。

魔法師拿起了酒杯，就著杯沿抿了一口，苦澀的味道浸潤了淡色的唇。

嗯，果然很難喝。

春神帶著綠意織就的毯鋪滿大地，魔法師依舊在塔裡做著研究，一切看似恢復正常，但很偶爾的時候，魔法師會想起那雙深墨綠色的眼睛。

狡黠而靈動。

  
  


在男人走後的第十個年頭，北方傳來消息，有一批人在荒原裡建立了一座宏偉的城，為首的兩個人長相英俊，一個白髮，一個則是帶著墨綠的深褐色。

再後來，戰火漫過整片大陸。

那些王國都已不復存在，新的城市建立在舊的遺跡之上，人類朝著未知的世界前進，荒原中的曾經被遺忘，僅存斷垣殘壁隱沒在荒煙蔓草。

法師塔依舊佇立在海邊的懸崖上。

月色皎潔，一如當年。⬛

**Author's Note:**

> 看到一条桑的COS照突然蹦出來的一個腦洞，不知道為什麼我只是看著靠在櫃子旁邊的海盜大和就出現了這一篇（？  
> 讓我卡個美國西岸時間祝我推生日快樂ww  
> 至於為什麼生日賀是這種就（ry
> 
> 一些無用設定：  
> 1.在遇到大和的時候，千已經破百歲了。魔法師的歲數與魔力成正比，所以千很長壽。  
> 2.百是千的契約使魔，是條龍。  
> 3.同學是萬理，沒有簽使魔。  
> 4.千很強大，他的導師說過他是難得一見的魔法天才。  
> 5.嘎哭是王子，壓嘛是貴族私生子，嘎哭跟壓嘛就是在隱藏身份的情況下認識，後來才發現彼此的身份。


End file.
